


You Can Have Whatever You Want

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheerleader Harry, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Facials, Football Player Louis, Kissing, Light Spanking, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, No Lube, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a professional football player for the Doncaster Rovers. He is the star player on the team, and the only openly gay player in the league. He had it all, including his most prized possession, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson

To everybody, Harry is Louis' trophy wife. From his tall starcher, to his bright green eyes, he's the look of perfection. He comes to every football game Louis plays, cheering him and his team on in his red crop top and skirt Louis picked out for him. Although it gets cold, Harry toughs it out and stands proud and gorgeous in his attire. Louis just loves looking over to see Harry bouncing around the sideline cheering him on and turning a few heads. But Louis doesn't mind, Harry is his and everybody knows. 

After the games, Louis shakes hands with all the players and runs over to an excited Harry. He hugs him tight and swings him around in a circle. The crowd cheers and gushes praise over their love. Louis puts him down and kisses him fondly. Harry normally swats Louis' hands away from his skirt lightly and whispers, 'Later' if Louis tries to get silly. 

xx

A few months later, the season has ended and Louis is resting on the couch, counting his many tattoos. He's interrupted by Harry at twenty seven when he shuffles into the room in nothing but a big orange jumper and white lace panties. 

"Lou?" 

"Yeah, sugar?" 

"I want something new…" 

Harry says, walking over to Louis and sitting on his lap. 

"What is it you want? I'll get you anything in the world." 

Harry thinks for a second then says, 

"I want a motorcycle." 

"Motorcycle? You can't even drive, you silly boy!" 

Harry giggles and say, 

"I know. I just want to ride on it with you." 

"Oh! Okay, sweetheart. What colour does my baby want?" 

Louis asks, rubbing Harry's warm back. He giggles again and whispers, 

"Red." 

"Mm? Just like your cheer outfit, huh?" 

Harry gets excited and shouts, 

"Exactly!" 

Louis laughs and kisses his shoulder and states, 

"You can have whatever you want." 

Harry smiles brightly, and wiggles on Louis' lap. Louis grips his hips and says, 

"Why don't you go make some sandwiches for our lunch, doll?" 

"Sure! Turkey okay?" 

"Perfect." 

Harry gives Louis a kiss, and jumps off his lap, and heads into the kitchen. Louis smiles, and runs a thumb over his bottom lip. His Harry is the best and cutest thing in the world. He'd look so fucking hot holding onto Louis on the back of a motorcycle. Or better yet, Louis fucking the shit out of him while he lays on the red vehicle; Louis can see it now. 

Louis picks up his phone and immediately starts browsing for nice red motorcycles. 

xx

About two weeks later, Harry is taking a nap in the living room when the door bell rings. Louis jumps up and runs to the door, opening it quietly to see a cute blonde boy with a clipboard. 

"Hello, Mr.Tomlinson?" 

They blonde says cheerily. Louis smiles. The apparently Irish blonde says, 

"I have your motorcycle in the truck, where can we put it?" 

Louis looks back to see Harry still fast asleep under a blanket on the couch. He smiles at the blonde and takes him inside. 

"We have to be quiet, Harry is sleeping… You can call me Louis, what's your name?" 

"Niall. Niall Horan. I'm a big fan." 

"Really? Well, nice to meet you, Niall. I assume you know Harry." 

Niall glances back at Harry and smirks. 

"Oh, yes. I /know/ him." 

Louis chuckles and murmurs, 

"He's pretty, yeah?" 

Niall nods and stares at Harry. 

"He's so very pretty… Why the hell is he still sleeping? It's almost 2." 

"Oh, well, he had a long night… and morning." 

Niall chuckles and moves his clipboard around. 

"So, about the motorcycle? I'd like it in the garage." 

"Yeah, okay. It's in the truck outside, I'll show you." 

xx

Niall and the movers put the motorcycle in the garage and tell him it's ready for use whenever he wants, the whole standard safety speech. Niall is about to leave when Louis stops him. 

"Hey, Niall? How about you stay for a bit? Have a drink?" 

"Absolutely! I'd love that, thank you!

Louis laughs and watches the other movers leave. 

"What time do you need to be gone by?" 

"Doesn't matter, I just filled in for a friend's shift. He's going to be so jealous." 

Louis chuckles and shows Niall back into the house. 

xx

When they walk into the living room, Harry is sitting up in nothing but his red panties, and Louis' old jumper. 

"Good afternoon, baby!" 

Louis says walking towards him, Niall following behind. Louis kisses Harry, and smoothed his messy hair back. 

"We have a bit of company. His name is Niall, sweetie… and he happens to be a fan." 

Harry perks up, and smiles brightly at Niall. Niall smiles shyly, and walks a bit closer. Louis sits next to Harry and says, 

"He thinks you are very pretty. Can you say thank you?" 

Harry nods, stands up and walks to Niall. He takes him into a hug, and Niall hugs back. 

"Thank you for calling me pretty." 

Harry pulls away. Niall tries not to look so shocked that Louis Tomlinson's pretty boyfriend, Harry Styles, just gave him a hug in nothing but small red knickers, and a jumper. 

"I'm a b-big fan of your cheers t-too. You look really gorgeous in y-your skirt." 

Harry blushes and says, 

"Thank you! I try my best to look good for Louis." 

Niall nods and looks Harry up and down. Harry smirks, and turns to sit next down to Louis again. Louis grip his thigh and says, 

"How about you go get me and Niall a beer?" 

"Yes, babe." 

"Thank you, lovely." 

Louis coos, as Harry leaves to the kitchen. 

"You can sit here, Niall." 

Louis pats the seat next to him. Niall sits and looks around at the big house. 

"Your house is beautiful." 

"Thanks. Harry makes sure to keep it clean." 

"He cleans this whole place?" 

Louis nods proudly and says, 

"Yep. He's a good boy." 

Niall chuckles, and nods. Harry comes back with two mugs of beer. He hands a mug to Niall, then a mug to Louis, and sits on his lap. Louis wraps his arm around him, and kisses his shoulder. 

Louis looks to the telly, and turns it to a football match. 

They sit for a bit, until he looks up at Harry to see him staring at Niall with red cheeks. Niall doesn't seem to notice, he's too engrossed in the sport playing. 

Louis pinches Harry thigh, and he looks down at him. Louis smiles and nods to Niall. Harry grins and points to his own mouth. Louis nods and pushes him a bit. Harry gets to the floor, and kneels obediently before Niall. Niall looks down at him, then to Louis. Louis just smiles and nods to his crotch. Niall looks to Harry as he licks his lips. 

"Can I suck your cock, Niall?" 

Niall's dick hardens faster than ever before. He nods quickly, and watches as Harry pops the button on his jeans, and unzips them. He rubs his hand over Niall's clothed dick, then pulls his jeans and pants down to his ankles. Niall groans desperately as Harry stares at his thick, aching cock. Harry flicks his eyes up to Niall as he takes his cock in hand. Niall moans, 

"Plea-" 

But gets cut off by Louis snapping, 

"Give the man what he wants, Harry." 

Harry nods quickly, and takes him into his mouth. Niall sighs in relief as his dick is engulfed into his warm, wet mouth. Harry starts bobbing his head, curls bouncing over his forehead. 

When Niall looks down, he sees Harry's shiny brown curls, red cheeks, and a pale fist around his cock; he loves this view. 

Niall moans Harry's name in ecstasy. Louis chuckles and grips his shoulder. Niall looks over, but is quickly taken into a kiss by the one and only Louis Tomlinson. Niall moans as he is snogged roughly by his idol. 

He manages to pull away from Louis because the need to come becomes to much. 

"Fuck, Harry!" 

He screams as he releases hotly onto Harry's beautiful face. He groans through every single stream that comes from his cock. Louis is thoroughly impressed with him. 

When he finally stops coming, Harry straddles Niall's waist, and kisses him deeply. Louis watches hungrily from beside them. Harry soon pulls away and feels his hard cock poking Niall's stomach. Louis pulls Harry onto his suddenly bare lap and rips his red panties open, exposing his hole. Harry screams as Louis' hard cock is jammed into his hole. Louis moans at the tight heat, immediately starting to fuck up into him roughly. Harry screams and cries and he's used by Louis; he absolutely loves it. He loves the feel of a hard cock inside of him, he loves the sting of the insertion, he loves being used like this, and he most of all loves the feeling of Niall's eyes on him. 

"FUCK, LOUIS! TAKE ME, LOU! TAKE ME!" 

He cries out as he starts to feel Louis' cock pulse, and his orgasm approach. 

"I'm coming, Harry!" 

Louis shouts as he shoots into Harry's abused hole. Harry comes next, painting Louis' blue shirt white. 

As they come down from their high, Niall kisses Louis, and rubs Harry's back. Although they've just met Niall, Louis and Harry are really starting to like him a lot. 

xx

They sit and chat for a few more hours and watch a couple of shows. It's 9 when Harry asks Niall, 

"Have you heard of Liam Payne?" 

"Have I? I love him!" 

Harry laughs and says, 

"I think he'd love to have a Irish lad on his arm." 

"W-What?" 

"Maybe Lou can set you and Liam up. Would you like that?" 

Niall shouts a 'yes' and Harry starts laughing. 

"I'll have him give you a ring." 

Niall just shakes his head in disbelief. He looks his phone and sees a text from his friend Zayn asking where to pick him up, he sigh, 

"I've better get going. I got work tomorrow." 

Louis frowns. 

"Oh… Well you have my number," 

Louis says, writing it on the notepad on the coffee table. 

"Text me anytime." 

Niall nods enthusiastically, and takes the paper. Louis walks him to the door and says, 

"Thanks for visiting. I hope to hear from you." 

"You will! Thank you two for having me! I'll see you soon." 

Louis smiles, gives him a kiss, and lets Niall out. He locks the door, and turns to see Harry sprawled out suggestively on the couch. Louis smirks and walks towards him. 

"What are you doing, baby boy?" 

"Nothing. Just getting comfy…" 

Louis rolls his eyes and says, 

"You little shit, you're trying to make me fuck you again! I just did!" 

Harry giggles and runs a hand over his now bulging ruined panties. 

"You just got me hard, hearing you talk about football and motorcycles with Niall… You're so manly sometimes. It makes me want you to destroy me… again…" 

Louis groans at his words. He yanks Harry up to standing level by his hair, and murmurs, 

"Want me ruin you even more, love?" 

Harry nods the best he can, and stares into Louis' blue eyes. 

"You can have whatever you want." 

Louis smirks and pulls Harry to their bedroom to give him exactly what he wants. 

xx

The next week, Louis wakes up to an empty bed. He frowns and rolls out of the bed, checking the bathroom, living room, kitchen and backyard. Still no Harry. He starts to worry, but then he remembers the garage. 

Louis smirks and heads for the garage. He quietly opens the door, and sees Harry in just a jumper sitting on the bike. He smiles and shuts the door silently. Harry starts making motor noises and grips the handle bars. He then shouts, 

"Oh, Louis! You look so good riding this bike! Thanks for taking me." 

Harry pretends to reeve the engine, and makes his voice sound lower. 

"Your welcome, baby. You're so pretty, I just want to fuck you on this motorcycle. You're the best boyfriend ever!" 

Louis tries not to laugh at Harry impersonation of him. He doesn't know why he lowered his voice when Louis own voice is much higher, but he smirks as he says, 

"Really? On the bike baby?! That's sooo crazy!" 

Before Harry can answer himself, Louis replies, 

"Not the crazy…" 

Harry's head snaps around, and his face turns bright red. Louis walks closer and rubs a hand up his back. 

"You're silly, baby." 

Louis coos kissing his head. Harry blushes and asks, 

"How much did you hear?" 

"Not much… So you want me to fuck you on your red bike, baby?" 

Harry nods and sits up straighter. 

"I'd love that so much." 

"Yeah? Lean over, baby. Let me see your cute arse."

Harry does what he's told, and Louis pulls Harry's jumper up a bit. Louis groans and runs a hand over one of his cheeks. 

"Naughtily cute booty you have." 

Harry laughs and wiggles it. Louis smirks and leans down to ghost his breath over him. Harry moans quietly and Louis spreads his cheeks and tickles his tongue over his rim. Harry giggles, then Louis licks a fat stripe over his hole. 

"Tastes good as always." 

"Yeah? You like the taste of my arse?" 

"Love it." 

Louis says as he dives back into Harry's hole. He licks and prods at him, trying to loosen him up a bit. Harry on the other hand is moaning and whining as he rocks back on Louis' face, holding onto the side of the motorcycle so he doesn't fall off. 

Louis pokes a finger into Harry, feeling how loose he is. He pushes another 2 in, and listens to him moan his name. Louis trusts the fingers a bit, then pulls them out. 

"Lou. Oh, please" 

"I have you, baby… I'll take care of you." 

Harry sighs contently and pushes his arse off the back of the bike so Louis can get inside easier. 

"Need your cock." 

Harry moans as he ruts against the bike. Louis hums and lubes his cock up with his saliva and precome. He grips Harry's hips, and pushes his tip into his loosened hole. Harry groans and rests his head on the cool metal. 

"Please, Lou." 

He moans out. Louis thrusts his cock into him quickly, making Harry yelp. Louis just smiles and starts pounding Harry. 

"Oh, fuck!" 

Harry moans out; his voice echoing through the garage. Louis grips his hips tighter, and angles his thrusts just right so he jabs Harry's prostate each time. 

"Oh my god, Lou! Right there, babe, please!" 

Harry whimpers to Louis as he starts to feel close to his orgasm. Louis slaps his arse, and grabs it roughly. Harry groans and comes onto the motorcycle, surprising himself and Louis. 

"Did you just come, baby?" 

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Louis knows it's a yes. So he keeps rocking into Harry, chasing his orgasm quickly as not to leave Harry too over sensitive. 

Minutes later, Louis is coming into Harry's sore hole with a loud cry. Harry moans quietly as Louis fills him up with come. 

"Oh, Lou." 

He sighs as Louis strokes over the red mark on his arse. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to spank you…" 

He pulls out and watches as Harry pushes the come out of his hole. 

"It's fine, Louis. It felt nice… It's what made me come so quickly." 

He says as Louis wipes up the come from his hole and on the motorcycle with a paper towel from the work desk they have set up. Louis then helps Harry to his feet, and brings him into a warm hug. 

"Good, baby, good. I thought you took it as me punishing you." 

Harry shakes his head and kisses Louis softly. 

"I know you'd never do that… unless I needed it…" 

Louis smirks and reaches down and grabs Harry's arse. 

"Only if you be a bad boy." 

"What if I /want/ some spanks on my naughtily cute booty." 

Harry says quietly, mimicking Louis' comment about his bum from earlier. 

"You can have whatever you want." 

xx


End file.
